An Incredible Family Forever
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Violet gives her family a very special dedication. SPECIAL THANKS GO TO RANA NARESWARI FOR THE REQUEST.


Our story begins in the tourist district of a city called Municiberg, where a singing competition was being held. Right now, a girl was awaiting her call. She was wearing a long, purple and sparkling dress, mini sparkling shoes, and a short and thin tiara amongst her waved black hair. This girl is named Violet Parr. She had a very special song ready to sing. Her family was out in the audience, waiting for her to perform.

After several anxious moments, the announcer said, "Okay, folks, for our final entry, please welcome Violet Parr!"

Violet took a deep breath before she walked out on stage with a microphone to the cheers of the audience, her family cheering the loudest. She looked at them and smiled before she began to sing.

(Song owned by Keke Palmer. Lyrics from Google.)

We are  
We are  
Not your ordinary family  
But we can all agreed that  
We are  
We are  
Close as close can be  
So it don't matter what it looks  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me  
We are  
We are  
Family  
We are (We are)  
We are (We are)  
We are (We are)  
We are  
We are  
Family  
Family  
Family  
We are  
We are  
Family  
So what?  
We don't look  
We don't act  
We don't walk  
We don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang, just a hanging  
No shame  
We both do what we want to  
'Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Some how we found it here  
We found us a home.  
We are  
We are  
Not your ordinary family  
But we can all agreed that  
We are  
We are  
Close as close can be  
So it don't matter what it looks  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me 'cause  
We are  
We are  
Family  
Okay  
So the links in our chains  
Make us strange  
But they really make us stronger  
And no one  
Would replace not a thing  
Mother or Father  
'Cause we...  
'Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care.  
Some how we found it here  
We found us a home.  
We are  
We are  
Not your ordinary family  
But we can all agreed that  
We are  
We are  
Close as close can be...  
So it don't matter what it looks  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me  
We are  
We are  
Family  
(Family)  
We are  
We are  
Family

After Violet finished, the audience was silent before it exploded in cheers and applause. Violet smiled as she bowed twice before she spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you, everyone. Before I finish, I'd like to say a few things. That song was for my family. They've always stood by me and supported me throughout my darkest times, and for that, I am always grateful to them. No matter what one may say, it doesn't matter to me if they're not perfect. They are perfect to me. So what if we don't talk or act the way some people do? We're special in our own way. Everyone's special, as my Mom says. Even if we aren't an ordinary family, we're as close as can be. We're lucky to be that way." Violet said before she looked at Bob and smiled.

"My father, Bob Parr, is a person like no other. He always strives to do the right thing and he succeeds in every way. Whenever one of us feels down and needs some picking up, he's always there to help us after we fall. He makes sure that we all stay well fed and strong and tough. He won't stand for anyone who does wrong, whether it be out of being bad or selfish, even if it's someone he works for. My Dad has a heart bigger than any I've ever seen, and I sure hope and pray that all of us continue to have those just like him for as long as we may live."

Violet then smiled at Helen, "My mother, Helen Parr, is a woman who I believe was destined to be with my father. They both came from different places looking for ones to care and they found them here in each other. I must say it was God's Blessings that brought them together and I wouldn't have it any other way. My Mom has always been there for me and my brothers most when we need it. She always is there to comfort us when we have a nightmare and pats our backs for something done right. She always teaches us right from wrong and wants only the best for us, and we always get the best from the best. She and my father will always be the driving force in my life, and hopefully my brothers, too."

Violet then smiled at Dash, "My little brother, Dash, has always been by my side as my best friend. He always used to prank me or mess with me just for the sheer pleasure of grating my nerves. But, after I had a very scary experience during that giant robot attack, he threw all that away and vowed to be a better brother for me, and I vowed to be a better sister for him. Ever since that day, we've kept our promises and have become closer. No pranks, no fights, no insults, nothing. Just a great bond between us that will be stuck like glue until the end. We're siblings forever, and that we will always be. I hope Dash has a bright future ahead, and I know he hopes the same for me. Dash, thank you for being my best friend."

Finally, Violet smiled at Jack-Jack, "Last but definitely in no way least, my baby brother, Jack-Jack. The little guy shows a lot of great potential for growing up. He always is cheerful, playful, and can really bring a smile to your face. He always is there to cheer me up when no one else can, either by doing something silly or getting me to play with him. Jack-Jack does require a lot of protection, being just a baby and all, but he is so worth it. I don't know what I would do without him or Dash if anything ever happened to them. I hope Jack-Jack has a bright future ahead and I'll always pray that he will."

She then finished by saying, "My family is something that I will never take for granted. They've all been given to me by God and I Thank Him for it. They always support me, won't go away, never let me down. I've got the greatest family that ever could be found. We're An Incredible Family Forever."

"Awwwww…" the crowd said before Violet bowed again to their cheers and applause.

After the contestants were called to the stage for the final judging, the announcer ripped open an envelope and said, "Okay, folks, the winner of our contest is…"

He took out a piece of paper and called, "VIOLET PARR!"

Violet squealed before she went and accepted the trophy and had her picture taken for the newspaper. Once she walked down from the stage, she smiled to see her family standing there, Jack-Jack giggling madly and Bob, Helen, and Dash with tears coming out of their eyes and wide smiles.

"Violet, that was so sweet." Helen said, her hand over her heart.

"You're the greatest sister ever." Dash said.

"I'm so glad God Blessed our family with you, Violet." Bob said.

"We're lucky as a family to have you." They all said, bringing tears to Violet's eyes.

"Thank you, everybody." Violet said before the Parr Family had a group hug.


End file.
